I do because you forced me to?
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: The Titans are at a couple carnival when Robin signs all of them up for a contest...will it end in love? Or pain for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**I do…because you forced me to? **

**New story! please read it and review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. **

Robin pulled out a cell phone from his tux and radioed Starfire.

"Any thing?" he questioned.

"No. I have checked these 'games' of which you speak but nothing is wrong," answer Starfire's voice.

"Nothing in the sound booth…" said Cyborg.

"The food stand is all clear!" said Beastboy with his mouth full of a corn dog.

"Meet back here," said Robin as he hung up.

"Nothing by the punch bowl…or the kissing booth…ugg! Why did I have to go there again?" asked Raven as she came over to Robin.

"Because you're fantastic," said Robin with a cheesy smile.

"Liar!" said Raven.

"Yeah…I am," said Robin.

"Would you two love bird like to enter our couple combo competition?" said a girl dressed as a cupid holding a large bowl full of paper pieces.

"N-"Raven began but she was cut off but Robin.

"Yes, fact can I enter a few friends?" he said to the girl.

"Sure…" said the girl in a dreamy voice, "It's totally random though…you might not be put together."

"Fine by me," Raven said as she wrote her and Starfire's name on a sheet of pink paper. After ripping it in half she put into the bowl. Robin did the same for his and Beastboy's name.

"Thanks!" the girl said and she ran off to chase another couple.

Just then the rest of the Titans joined them.

"I entered us in some kind of contest for pairs of two…sorry Cyborg but you have to be a backup…I didn't sign you up…" explained Robin.

"Cool!" all the Titans said.

"Look; their posting up pairs Robin…" said a hyper Starfire.

"Yeah!" said Beastboy, "Please let me get a HOT girl!"

"No," whispered Raven.

"What? Robin this is much unfair!" cried Starfire.

Sure enough Robin's name was paired right up to Raven Roth's.

**Hope you liked it. **


	2. Trapped

**Chapter 2**

**Hey. I got a lot of good reviews so I wrote another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans…**

"I told you this was a bad idea!" hissed Raven as she glared at Robin.

"Not my fault. I deny any pain that you want to give me! It was random…fate," he said trying his best to look innocent.

Before Robin or any other Titan could say anything else, two girls came up dressed as cupid.

"Raven Roth? Robin…what's your last name?" the girl said looking at a list.

"Toidi," said Raven.

"Good come with me," said the girl grabbing Raven's and Robin's hands.

Raven saw that Starfire and Beastboy were also being carted off.

"Toidi?" hissed Robin.

"It's idiot backwards; seemed fitting at the time," said Raven with one of her rare smiles.

"Gee. Thanks. I'll go down as Toidi, the boy wonder!" he retorted.

"Any day," she said smugly.

"Here! This is you tent. Number 35," said the girl with a smile, "In you go."

The two Titans were pushed inside and the flap closed.

"It looks smaller from the outside…" said Raven.

"Yeah...Raven...do we _have_ to..." Robin said turn red.

Raven placed a hand on his arm, "No, of course not."

"Thanks, lets get out of here!" he said.

"No," Raven said as she did 360, "No way out."

"Odd," said Robin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried and black magic was bnoucing off the walls.

"Stop. There's no way out...the walls aren't cloth but renforced steel..." said Robin.

"Then how do we get out?" asked Raven.

"Look," said Robin pointing to a screen that had just turned on.

"I trust everyone is settled in? Good. So let's start off with a game," said a woman on the screen.

The screen then went to a wheel that was spinning. The wheel had different games on each of its 30 tiles.

"No!" screamed Raven as she caught a look at one of the games, "Robin these games are, how do I say this, DIRTY!"

"Okay then! Your first game is a game of B.S. only…" the voice trailed off.

"No, NO, NO!" screamed Raven.

"…strip style!" the voice concluded

"I won't!" Raven cried.

That was when the walls began to close on the two horrified Titans.

**Good cliffy? Please Review!**


	3. Game time

**Chapter 3**

**Okay here we are again. Sorry it took so long I was FAR away from my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

* * *

"Make them stop!" cried Raven as she pushed the walls with two huge black magic hands.

"Trying!" hissed Robin as he placed his rod on each wall hoping to brace it. It smashed into a billion pieces.

"Raven," Robin started.

"No! Robin I can't… if I play my powers will turn the city into mush!"

"Please Raven try…"

"N-no," Raven said as she glanced at Robin who was picking up the cards that were on the floor.

* * *

**Let's pause the story…If you were Robin what would be going through your mind as you played? Poor Raven right?**

The minute Robin started dealing the walls went back to being walls.

Robin got up into Raven's face and took a hair that was waving around and placed it behind her ear, "Just don't call B.S., this game will be over quicker that you think."

"Hope your right…" hissed Raven.

But it did go fast, and Raven only lost one shoe! Robin lost his bow tie…

"Darn. I wanted the _mask_ off," sneered Raven.

The last card was placed down and the game was finished.

"Thank you!" cried Raven as the pile of cards vanished.

The lady appeared on the screen again, "You get one, other tent phone call; go!"

"Star?" Robin said.

Starfire popped up on the screen all clothes intact. Which was a good thing being she wore a dress!

Beastboy on the other hand had only his boxers left. He saw Raven's quizzical look and burst.

"Star's evil! She won_ every_ hand! All of them!"

Robin ignored B.B. and asked Star, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, are _you_?" she asked giving Raven the evil eye.

"Y-" Robin began but the lady popped back up on screen.

"OOOOOOOKKKKKAAYY! Next challenge," she screamed.

"What?" cried Robin and Raven together.

* * *

**What! Is right. Hope you guys liked it. You come up with the next challenge, okay?**


	4. what now?

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey! Keep the reviews flowing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. **

* * *

The wheel spun and spun and spun until it finally rested on a picture of a leg!

"What the heck?" hissed Raven.

"Now," the woman said shuffling through some pink papers, "Ah, yes. This game is an ice breaker… your boyfriend will be blindfolded, so he can't see and will have to touch five legs of various women. One of the five is his girlfriend…so ladies…TAKE A SEAT!" she boomed.

"Not if you paid me!" cried Raven, "Robin if she keeps this up I will _want _to get squashed by the wall!"

"Yeah, she's gone a little far," noted Robin.

"A little!Robin I can't take this! I'm not a kind of girl who wants to turn guys on!" she said tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rae," Robin started.

Before he could take her into an embrace five metal claws came out from the walls snatching Raven away.

"Robin!" she cried as she was pulled _into _the wall. A second later she had vanished.

Then a large box with five leg hole appeared. Next thing Robin knew he was blind folded and placed in front of the first hole.

Raven cried out as the wall absorbed her. She felt a hard surface and sat down or more like the metal that controlled her body sat her down. It then forced her leg out a hole. Crap.

* * *

**Well...I might take a while to make the next one! Give me some ideas! What other games do YOU think they should play?**


	5. Memories

**A long, long time ago an author began a story she truly loved. Then she took AP classes and fell off of Fanfiction earth. Now she is back thanks to quite a few new reviewers who sent her emails/reviews. Thank you so much for the interest still! I'll make up for lost time promise! Any reviews are much appreciated**.** ~purplehairedgoddess **

**p.s. i dont own the titans!  
**

* * *

Robin knew how Raven felt about being touched…especially by him. After the whole Slade birthday ordeal Raven had promptly set him down and set some serious boundaries. You think she could bypass the fact she was in a bikini when he _saved_ her; but no.

"Please begin," sneered the lady on screen.

Robin hesitantly took off his glove and began.

"Thank god for mind connection…" breathed Robin as his barely skimmed across the first leg. Definitely NOT Raven.

Robin was on the fourth leg when his fingertips brush against icy cold skin. Sudden memories hit him.

_Him and Raven talking on the roof. _

_The feeling of his muscles as she clung to him for her life. _

_Him and Starfire kissing in Tokyo. _

_Shock that he had survived the wrath of her father. _

_Peace, Safety, Robin. _

Just as quickly as the memories began they ended. "Whaaa…" Robin began, "This is her."

"Are you sure?" Answer the lady on the screen.

"Yes." Robin confidently said, "I never been more sure of anything."

* * *

Raven sat there helpless. The more she struggled the tighter the metal claws dug into her skin. Her muscles ached for being kept in such odd positions against their will.

"DAMN YOU" screamed Raven tears welling in her eyes.

Then she felt it. A slight brush, skin on skin. There were few times Raven had ever touched Robin flesh to flesh, fact she could count them on one hand. Raven braced herself.

She plunged into his mind. But she kept her eyes averted, tried not to see what was around her like neon signs.

These were Robin's memories; she had no place being here. She felt for her body, back to the safety of her own mind; she found the string that attached her mind back to her body and pulled.

Before she could escape one memory lashed out at her:

_Robin sitting alone in his room in his knees crying. _

_Sadness. Lonely._

_ "RAVEN!" he screamed into the rain pattering on his window. "I need you." And then the sank back head in hands and wept. _

The connection was severed, and Raven flew back into her body. The metal claws threw her out of the wall and she landed right on top of Boy Wonder.

Just. Frickin'. Great.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP...but i need reviewers' ideas first! :D**


	6. Twister

**Two updates in one night... just for you guys ;D I dont own the titans **

* * *

"Raven?" Robin said cautiously. If there was one thing Robin knew it was Raven sometimes needed a minute to compose herself.

"Ro-Robin," Raven stammered. She was still recovering for the mind warp, regaining her muscle control and the memory she had just witnessed.

"I-," Robin began, but he stopped. Because Raven's sobs shook his body too. But it was more than that It shook him to his very core.

"Raven, it's going to be ok." He said brushing away a tear that was streaming down her face with his gloved hand. Raven grabbed it.

"Why…" She breathed, he barely heard her, "is it that you never touch me with out your gloves, your mask, your secrets?" Her eyes bore into him, but not in the mind reading kind of way, "You want to know everything about me, what I am, why I'm here, if I'll stay, but you refuse to let me- any of the Titans- in…" Raven broke her gaze and stood up.

"Sorry. Uncalled for." End of conversation. She shouldn't have given into her emotions that way. Crap.

"Raven I-" bust Robin was interrupted by the click of a screen and the voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Next Game!"

The wheel spun and spun. With each rotation Robin felt his stomach sink. They had to get out of here NOW.

"Twisted Twister!" cried the lady. "Hope you enjoy your outfits!"

A small hole opened and a table rose out of the floor. On it was black material. Robin hesitantly picked up the cloth and realized it was boxers. Silkily black boxers. He felt his face grow hot.

"Raven I think we have to…" Robin began.

"Whatever. Peek and I'll kill you." Raven's vice held an edge, almost defeated, but her tone held no sign of a joke. Robin turned around and got changed. Averting his eyes.

Raven looked at what she had been given. Hardly able to even call this clothing she put it on. The bra push out her boobs more than she ever wanted and the skimpy bottoms at least covered her butt.

Robin turned around and saw Raven too close for comfort. For hers any way.

"Borrowing." She said taking his glove and putting them on, "Just in case of the whole skin contact thing." Yeah. Right. Like gloves would help.

But goodness she looked great. Raven rarely wore anything that showed off her amazing figure. What was he thinking?

Raven walked over to the table and pulled out the plastic mat and spinner. As she placed the mat down she cut off Robin's very inappropriate thinking pattern, "You going first?"

"Uhhhh…Yeah." He stumbled for words. _Spin moron_! He thought to himself. Star wasn't like this. Star was safe. She was easy. She had always liked him. But Raven was Star's polar opposite. She was dangerous, one wrong move and she could kill you. One raw emotion could send you to the moon…literally. Robin spun a smile on his face. He had always loved danger.

"Right Hand Blue." He stated bluntly. He bent over and placed his hand on the circle.

"Left Foot Yellow." Raven began.

After several more rounds Robin was on top of Raven who had her limbs in a position similar to a crab walk.

"Raven…I'm….Really…Sorry," Robin heaved as his leg wrapped around her to get to the yellow square he had just spun. Rather Raven spun with her powers because neither could actually reach the spinner at this point.

Raven shifted to her own spot without saying a word. She had become silent. Deadly silent.

Boobs. In. Face. CRAP! But dang they were nice….NO.

With that Robin's concentration was broken and he came tumbling down on top of Raven. She took the fall the hardest, being he lands on top of her.

"You okay?" He asked. They were only a few inches apart.

* * *

He smelt like peppermints. Raven knew it was an odd thing to think about as she was practically being forced molested by her good friend half naked. But that's all that came to mind.

"Robin…" She breathed.

"Yes?" he said shyly.

"You are kind of groping me." She said bluntly. He was. But something twinged when the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He rolled off. And Raven had another thought, she was cold now.

Frigid actually. And she could see her breath. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

"Ro-Rob-Robin," Raven stammered as her teeth chattered.

"Wha-What is ha-happ-happening?" Robin asked.

Then raven saw it, the sleeping bag in the corner, just one. And then the echo of reason from the back of her mind spoke:

"_The best way to stay warm is with body heat…"_

_

* * *

_**Review!**_  
_


	7. Sleeping Bags, Memories, and Tears

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. Maybe this will make up for it? (hides from people throwing things at me)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans **

* * *

"Bo-Bo-Body H-Heat m-my a-a-a-ass." Raven said stubbornly. "I re-re-refuse!"

"_She is going to kill me. She's going to kill me…"_ was all Robin thought as he eyed the single sleeping bag that had conveniently appeared. Trying not to think about what happened to Dr. Light when Raven attacked him the lunged at the unsuspecting Raven who was easily caught off guard and thrown over Robin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Rae, I really am, but I won't have you dying on me." Robin muttered as he stuffed her into the sleeping bag.

Raven instantly felt warm as Robin stuffed her into the sleeping bag. The bag seemed to be lined with something soft to the touch that conducted heat extremely well. Only then did Raven realize that her teammate was not in the small space with her. She stuck her head out of the bag she saw boy wonder huddling next to the bag immobile. _Dont be dead!_ her mind screamed. "Robin! Get in here!" she cried. She didn't wait for his response She grabbed him by the arm and with a little extra help from her powers pulled him into the space. He was FREEZING. Raven cautiously lay her head down on his icy chest and hugged him, trying to get him warm. What had he been thinking. Idiot. She could barely heart a slow heart beat. _Bump. Bump. Bump. _It would all be okay so long as that heart beat remained. All would be okay so long as her best friend and closest teammate survived this…. And with that Raven fell into a shallow slumber.

She woke up huddled next to a solid form. It was warm she was happy. She was about to drift back off into sleep when she heard a content sigh. Then Raven came back into reality and remembered _everything._

Robin was curled up next to possibly the best cuddle buddy ever. All he wanted was to stay like this for quite some time. Groggy from the body heat and just waking up he sighed. No sooner had the sign left his lips than black magic tore apart the sleeping bag and sent him flying into the opposite wall. Ouch. Now he remembered who he had slept with and the events of the day before. _Shit._ He had never seen a prettier sight. Raven had the best faux-sex hair ever, coupled with her pissed off look and rapid breathing she looked fantastic. But as quickly as the thought had formed he squashed it. What Raven and he had was more than sexual attraction and lust. "Raven-I-I," he began.

"Enough. I invited you in. I'm sorry." She said coldly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Robin muttered.

"I wonder where the others are…" Raven said.

Just as she mentioned that the screen popped up. A blurry image of Cyborg appeared.

"Robi-. –en. Hacked…..System…..Can't help…trapped….end game….BB and Star….okay…..play….through….luck." And then the picture disappeared.

"So what now?" Raven asked. "Are we really supposed just keep going with this?"

"I really don't know anymore." Robin muttered.

"Let us OUT!" Screamed a frustrated Raven. Her screams were met with silence.

"Raven…." Robin said softly as he took her still gloved hand. Bad idea. Sometime in the night the glove had ripped and the hand to hand contact sent him reeling back into the mysterious girl's memories. _Raven meeting him for the first time in the alley. Her rejecting both Beast Boy and Cyborg's advances. Her crying herself to sleep. The feeling of being trapped by destiny of being the Gem and how similar it was to this caged feeling now. Raven walking in on one of his and Starfire's make out sessions. Hurt, Betrayal, and Sadness. True and utter despair. Darkness. _

Raven yanked her hand away and severed the connection before he could get anything else. "Stop touching me! You always touch me, but I don't mean ANYTHING to you." She cried. She actually cried. But not the average human tears. The things rolling down Raven's cheeks were bright sliver and seemed to glow as they fell.

"How can you think that?" Robin screamed punching the metal wall. "All I have ever done is care about you!"

"You are wrong," Raven choked out, "It's always been you and Starfire and then the rest of us! ALWAYS!" With her last words Raven pushed Robin away and her magic lashed out, whizzing in every direction barricading Robin away from her.

"Raven! Let me in!" He cried he stepped forward and was sent reeling back. He'd only ever seen her this bad once before. What was going to happen to them?

When she had made contact with Robin her whole outlook shifted. It was no longer like she was walking a street with neon signs, now it was as if something was throwing memories at her with all its might. _Robin snatching her out of her free fall after Slade attacked. His sadness when she died. Starfire's face as he kissed her again and again, all the time thinking about if Raven was okay after her birthday incident. The emotions he felt as Starfire's hand moved across his chest: Lust. But not love. Then her face after she woke up and launched him out of bed. Not lust, never lust, something more…. "Could it be that I lo-" _NO! Raven no longer had control. She could feel herself brimming with emotions she could no longer suppress. All she could think about was that Robin needed to get away from her, otherwise her feelings coupled with her powers would rip him apart…..

* * *

**More coming soon? I hope so...**


End file.
